


don't be afraid

by Meynara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Post-Canon, S8 spoilers, beginning of relationship, starts with sad introspection but otherwise is just sorta cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: After all was said and done, Katie Holt did her best to return to life before Voltron, to life before her brother and father were lost on the Kerberos mission, before everything got complicated.But sometimes things don't want to go back into their boxes. And Katie Holt had never been much of one for being in boxes.But what else was a girl to do when that was what life seened to throw her way?





	don't be afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypatheticallyspeaking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatheticallyspeaking/gifts).



> Written for the Kidge Secret Santa over on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

There were some days when Katie had wondered if it had been worth it to save the universe. There were still good days and bad, both within and outside of her family. Everything wasn’t magically fixed, there was no happily ever after like what some of them might have expected. The days immediately after they realized there was no more need for Voltron were some of the hardest the Paladins had faced.

Without Voltron, what purpose did they have? What would keep them all together?

And slowly but surely, they did begin to drift from each other. Lance went to spend time with his family on Earth, Keith went with his mom and Kolivan to take care of the Blades of Marmora, Coran stayed on New Altea, Hunk and Sal started up their own business and it was quickly booming, smoothing the way for Shiro and those who remained on the Atlas.

Katie herself...she had gone back to the Garrison. They were blending the different technologies of different species together to make something wonderful, something her brother and father helped with, something that kept her busy most days.

But the nights -- the nights left her wide awake and longing for what might have been. For the family that she had found only to lose once their purpose was over. For the future she had briefly hoped for with one of them only for it to be gone, because they were all gone, scattered to the winds, to different corners of the universe.

In the night she would dream that strong arms held her close, the scent of cinnamon and fire and warmth and desert winds everywhere she went, medium length black hair steadily growing the longer they were apart, something much more than the mullet it had once been deemed. Eyes that she could drown in for days and never want to come up for air…

She had it bad, and she knew it -- but she had no way, no real reason to reach out to Keith, to try to tell him what was going on in her mind aside from the vague feeling that their shared family was falling apart, the very last thing she wanted.

It was only luck that year, then, when they gathered to celebrate the fact they could live, to remember Allura, that she managed to sit beside Keith, everyone laughing and talking, most looking genuinely happy as they hadn’t in some time. Keith tried to appear happy as well, but for all that he had done much good in the year since they had all met last, Katie could see the loneliness in his eyes.

A loneliness that matched what was in her own eyes, in her own heart.

“So, you know, I’m thinking about getting a place on Earth,” Keith said, his tone trying to be confident even as his body screamed ‘awkward’, arms crossed in front of him with his upper half leaning away from Katie even as his lower half was almost touching her, his gaze looking away from where they sat to watch Shiro and Lance speaking across the distance.

“Oh? I was starting to think about getting my own place, too. I’m...I enjoyed having my parents around again, but I really just wanna move out and...have a place I can call mine. Maybe share with someone I care about.” Her voice was similarly trying to be confident as she leaned back against her seat, arms resting in her lap, clasped together.

There was a pause as both fell silent, until Keith leaned in closer to Katie, letting her feel the warmth radiating off of him, the wonderful smell that was uniquely him hitting her nostrils. “Well, I can’t be on Earth all the time...but it would be nice to have a home to return to. If you want to, I mean -- if you’d  _ like  _ to share a home.”

Katie took in a breath before smiling brightly up at him. “I’d love that, honestly. And...who knows, I might even come help you sometimes. You know, away from Earth. Just because I have duties there doesn’t mean I’m stuck there all the time. But you have to stay around long enough for us to find a place, mister.”

“I think I can handle  _ that  _ much,” he huffed in amusement. “Just because I’ve been in space as much as possible doesn’t mean I can’t come to Earth every once in a while.”

Her cheeks heated up momentarily as she realized just how close they were sitting before taking a small leap of faith, leaning over and up so that her face was right before his, gently bumping her forehead against his. “I think we have the beginnings of a  _ wonderful  _ relationship here, Keith.”

Almost-purple eyes widened in startelement before relaxing, his lips quirking upward into a smirk as he hummed his agreement. Rather than speak, he closed the distance between their mouths, leaving a brief, chaste kiss on her lips. “I think so, too, Katie. I think so, too.”


End file.
